A travers ma perle
by Mesden
Summary: Rouge, c'est si rouge autour de Yata et Fushimi, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont sur le point d'imploser ? Ou tomber malade ? Ou peut-être même pire ? Il faut qu'elle sache, et maintenant qu'elle sait, il faut qu'elle agisse, pour le bonheur de tous. Shonen-ai, Saruhiko x Misaki lorsque Saruhiko était encore à Homra, point de vue Anna et OS très fleur bleue.


**Hello all !**

**Première fic -ou plutôt OS- sur ce couple et cet anime, oui je suis un peu stressée mais ça va le faire (n'est-ce pas ?). Donc super idée que j'ai eu que de mettre Anna en "cupidonne" entre Saruhiko et Misaki, je cherchais une idée de fic sur ce couple et ça m'est venu, donc pourquoi pas ? **

**Bien sûr, c'est à l'époque où Fushimi est encore à Homra, et donc où il est toujours super pote avec Yata. **

**Crédits : je ne possède rien du tout, les personnages et l'histoire, appartiennent à GoRa et au studio d'animation GoHands. **

**Attention : **** C'est du Shonen-ai bien sûr, donc si vous ne supportez pas ça je vois pas ce que vous faites encore là, hein ? Et il y a un sous-entendu sur le Kusanagi x Seri... Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce couple, mais j'allais pas mettre deux couples gays non plus... du moins pas dans cette fic ! Haha. Le OS est en point de vue Anna, parce que c'est toujours plus mignon comme ça ! *sourire***

* * *

Rouge, tout était si rouge. Anna fronça les sourcils et reposa son attention sur Kusanagi assis à ses côtés. Moue pensive... pourquoi Kusanagi était-il bleu et non rouge ? Était-ce sa bille qui déraillait ? Impossible, elle puisait directement sa puissance dans ses pouvoirs, et Anna était en pleine forme. Mais alors... pourquoi ces deux-là étaient rouge ? Bleu équivalait à la sérénité, jaune au mensonge, vert à la jalousie, noir à la tristesse, mais rouge ? Anna n'avait jamais vu une couleur pareille auparavant.

_Peut-être que quelque chose de grave va leur arriver ? Je devrais demander à Kusanagi..._

- Ne, Kusanagi... Murmura-t-elle en tirant sur la manche de la veste du membre d'Homra afin d'attirer son attention.

Kusanagi haussa un sourcil blond : -Oui, Anna ? Tu as faim ? Tu sais qu'on doit encore attendre le retour de Mikoto et Totsuka... Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore dehors d'ailleurs... je devrais peut-être les appeler. Soupira le blond en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- D'après mes billes ils sont juste au bout de la rue... Répondit Anna en observant fixement deux de ses billes s'avancer en direction du bar Homra sur sa carte. Mais... j'avais une autre question pour toi, Kusanagi. Reprit-elle en posant son regard rubis sur Kusanagi.

- Ah ? Quoi donc, comme question ? Sourit le plus âgé, heureux que la jeune fille sollicite son aide.

- Pourquoi... Commença-t-elle en fixant le couple de jeune hommes à l'autre bout du bar. Pourquoi quand je les regarde à travers ma bille, Yata et Fushimi sont rouges ? Elle fit une moue. Mikoto m'a appris les significations de plusieurs couleurs, mais pas celle du rouge, je suppose que ce n'est pas une couleur très importante alors, mais... ils sont toujours rouges quand ils sont côte à côte, alors je me demandais... Elle fit une légère pause sans quitter le duo des yeux. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me le dire, toi, ce que cette couleur représente ? Termina-t-elle en retournant son attention sur Kusanagi.

Kusanagi qui … qui souriait ? Pire, il était au bord d'une crise de rire. Anna fronça les sourcils, vexée qu'il se moque d'elle aussi ouvertement sans même lui répondre, elle voulait vraiment savoir !Elle grogna et croisa les bras en regardant ailleurs, incitant Kusanagi à se reprendre devant l'air contrarié qu'affichait la jeune fille. Le membre d'Homra pensa à la meilleure des manières d'expliquer à une gamine de onze ans ce que ce « rouge » signifiait.

- Dis, Anna, tu es déjà tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un auparavant ? Anna rougit légèrement devant la question inattendue et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Kusanagi sourit, amusé, avant de se lever et de conduire Anna vers une des fenêtres ornant le bar. Il la prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle ait une meilleure vue et pointa du doigt deux adolescents plus loin :

- Tu les vois, ces deux-là ? L'albinos hocha doucement la tête. Maintenant, sors ta bille et dis moi quelle couleur les entoure.

Ce que fit Anna. Concentrée, elle focalisa toute sa puissance sur la bille entre ses doigts. Quelques secondes passèrent, uniquement nourries par les éclats de rire de Yata , puis Anna relâcha sa prise sur sa bille et regarda Kusanagi d'un air interrogateur.

- Rouge. Répondit-elle, ne voyant pas trop où Kusanagi voulait en venir.

Le blond la reposa au sol et sourit :

- Tu as ta réponse maintenant, le rouge représente l'amour.

* * *

Le rouge correspondait à l'amour ? Anna se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur en observant Yata et Fushimi interagir quelques chaises plus loin, ces deux idiots étaient donc amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Mais alors pourquoi ils n'agissaient pas comme le couple qu'elle et Kusanagi avaient vu dans la matinée ? Est-ce qu'ils cachaient leur relation à Homra ? Non, impossible, ce n'était pas le genre de Yata de cacher des trucs pareils. Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? Un bruit sourd de vaisselle tombée au sol doublé des cris de Kusanagi et la réalité la frappa : ils n'étaient pas en couple du tout ! Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore déclaré l'un à l'autre ! Ce qui était le pourquoi du comment ils se comportaient si amicalement l'un envers l'autre ! Mais ce n'était pas bon du tout ça ! Ils n'accumulaient que frustration sur frustration menant à nerfs à vifs et donc énervement, si Mikoto lui avait toujours appris de ne jamais garder quoique ce soit pour elle, ce n'était pas pour que les autres y échappent !

Anna soupira et sortit de table, si ils ne comptaient pas se déclarer leurs sentiments seuls, comme les grands dadets qu'il étaient, alors elle les aiderait. Soigneusement munie de sa bille rouge, elle partit en direction de la table où étaient attablés Yata, Fushimi et Kamamoto. La jeune albinos s'assit sur la seule chaise vide à la gauche de Yata et regarda à travers sa bille : c'était encore rouge.

- Eh ? Ça va Anna ? Demanda Kamamoto, surpris de la venue inattendue de la jeune fille.

Anna hocha seulement la tête et reposa son attention sur Yata, elle n'aimait pas trop lui parler, parce qu'il n'était pas aussi serein que pouvaient l'être Totsuka ou Kusanagi, mais pour la bonne cause, elle ferait un effort.

- Yata... Dit-elle assez fort pour que le jeune homme l'entende. Le membre d'Homra la regarda et haussa un sourcil, invitant silencieusement Anna à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, et l'albinos ne se fit pas prier.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es toujours rouge ? Dit-elle, pas gênée le moins du monde par les regards interrogateurs des deux autres jeunes hommes sur sa personne .

- Je suis rouge .. ?

- A travers ma bille, je veux dire... Soupira-t-elle en lui montrant sa perle rubis.

- Non... c'est censé être quoi le rouge, en fait ? Demanda-t-il, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

Anna soupira à nouveau, donc il ne savait vraiment pas.

- C'est l'amour, tu es amoureux, Yata ?

De nouveau qu'il était envahi de rougeurs, sauf que là, Anna ne regardait pas à travers sa bille : Yata rougissait réellement.

- Q-Quoi … ? M-moi amoureux ? A-Ahah, que tu es drôle, Anna. Essaya de plaisanter Yata, bien que les couleurs chaudes sur son visage ne laissaient aucune place au doute : il était bien amoureux, et de Fushimi en plus, bien que ça, seule Anna le savait pour le moment.

- Yata-san, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Demanda Kamamoto, plus pour taquiner la tête rouge qu'autre chose.

- C-c'est juste que... personne ne le sait pour le moment, enfin je crois.. Capitula-t-il avec un coup d'oeil suspicieux sur Anna.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil devant ce dernier regard, puis se décida à analyser ce qu'il en était au niveau de Fushimi. Bille à la main et une expression confuse ornant son visage de poupée, elle observa une aura verte prendre tout doucement possession de l'esprit de Fushimi, qui était complètement crispé de toute part. Vert, la jalousie.

* * *

Après cette conversation, les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient hâté à débarrasser leur table sous le regard malicieux d'Anna, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça puisse être si divertissant de jouer les « entremetteuses », peut-être qu'elle devrait faire ça plus souvent, avec Kusanagi et Seri, par exemple... Enfin, avant de songer à choses pareilles elle devait déjà faire en sorte que Yata et Fushimi se déclarent leurs sentiments, et pour se faire il lui faudrait tenter d'aller tâter le terrain chez l'autre partie du couple, donc Fushimi.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, Fushimi venait justement de partir s'asseoir sur un des canapés du bar. Occasion parfaite pour aller converser avec lui seuls à seuls, donc, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle s'assure que les deux autres compagnons du jeune homme n'allaient pas revenir de sitôt, et pour se faire, Anna prit discrètement la vaisselle sale qui restait sur les autres tables et la posa sur celle qu'avait utilisé le trio, c'était vraiment pervers de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, et elle faisait ça pour leur bien à eux, après tout.

Doucement, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Fushimi qui ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle l'interpella :

- Ne, Fushimi, pourquoi tu étais vert lorsque j'ai dit que Yata était amoureux tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant innocemment.

- Vert ? Répondit Fushimi, feignant de ne pas comprendre où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Bien sur qu'il savait ce que le vert était : la jalousie, ce qu'il ressentait malheureusement bien trop souvent lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Yata.

- Tu sais, vert et rouge, la jalousie et l'amour, je ne vois que ces couleurs en toi, Fushimi. Dit Anna en regardant Yata s'énerver devant l'ajout incompréhensible de vaisselle. - Elles sont toujours là quand tu es avec Yata. Reprit-elle en reposant son regard sur Fushimi qui n'avait pas cessé d'observer Yata depuis le début de cette discussion.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_Si je l'aime ? Bien sûr que je l'aime. Il est toute ma vie, la seule raison pour laquelle je me lève tous les matins et me couche tous les soirs, car je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que je le vois de nouveau. Je l'aime, je suis complètement fou de lui, depuis qu'on se connaît et pour toujours._

Mais il était hors de question qu'il sorte une réponse pareille à la jeune fille à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas la traumatiser, non plus.

- ...Je suppose que oui.

-Tu devrais le lui dire.

_Hein ?_

Il posa un regard paniqué sur Anna, révéler ses sentiments à Yata ? Impossible, il ne pourrait pas supporter la douleur d'un hypothétique rejet, ni les regards de dégoûts auquel il devrait faire face tous les jours, et encore moins les moqueries de Kamamoto. Il serra rageusement les dents à la pensée de cet abruti, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre, ou du moins, qu'il disparaisse du quotidien de Yata . Une main plus petite posée sur la sienne, et Fushimi reprit ses esprits. Ne comprenant pas le problème, le brun posa un regard interrogateur sur Anna :

- Tu es trop vert Fushimi, ce n'est pas bien d'accumuler autant de frustration. Soupira-t-elle. Ni pour toi, ni pour Yata. ..._et encore moins pour nous._ Avait-elle envie d'ajouter, mais ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui aurait invité Fushimi à se calmer.

Un léger silence s'empara de la pièce, et un blanc de leur conversation, puis Anna entendit Mikoto l'appeler pour leur ballade quotidienne, l'obligeant à se dépêcher d'en finir afin d'éviter que le jeune roi s'en aille sans elle.

- De toute manière, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux te déclarer à Yata ou non, je ne te force à rien, mais te dis juste ce qui serait le meilleur pour toi. Termina-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Mais pense à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu pourrais passer à côté d'une belle opportunité, surtout que... je pense qu'on sait tous les deux très bien que ce n'est pas Yata qui irait se déclarer à qui que ce soit, hein ? Petite échange de sourire, puis Anna sortit précipitamment du bar afin de rattraper Mikoto qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

Fushimi soupira et s'affala sur le canapé, réfléchissant au meilleur comportement à adopter... il était resté seul ainsi durant cinq minutes, dix minutes, ou peut-être même plus, mais en tout cas, lorsque plus tard Yata était revenu s'asseoir à ses côtés lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait déjà trouvé sa réponse à la question, et quelle douce réponse.

- Non, tout va bien. Sourit-il avant de passer son bras droit autour de la nuque de Yata et d'unir leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Tout va bien tant que tu es là, Misaki.

Et à Yata de rougir :

- Idiot...

* * *

**Fin.**

**Ahahah OMG ! Désolée si c'est trop fleur bleue pour vous, mais ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de mettre cette idée de Saruhiko x Misaki sur papier -ou écran d'ordinateur-, donc je vous ai écrit cet OS en une matinée et... *o* j'y ai mis peut-être un peu trop tout mon coeur ! En tout cas je suis contente du résultat ! Méa culpa si vous trouvez que Anna (et même Saruhiko) est trop OOC, je dois dire qu'on connait vraiment pas grand chose d'elle mais je me plais à l'imaginer comme je l'ai écrite dans cet OS, toute mignonne et chou...*coeurs partout* Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et à moi de retourner me cacher dans mon trou !**

**Bisous ! **


End file.
